Before You come
by new aoi no konoha
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang pemuda yang selalu dianggap tiada dan rendah oleh dirinya menjadi orang yang menyelamatkannya.../Aku akan selalu melindungimu/Apa itu benar/Jangan tinggalkan aku/Nb:republished sebelumnya berjudul I'm protecting you/


**PAIR : NARUHINA**

 **WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN,FIRST FICT,OOC.**

 **DI SEBUAH LORONG**

Triing suara katana yang saling berbenturan. Nampak beberapa orang yang tengah terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan. hoshh hosshh suara nafas menderu menandakan orang-orang yang tengah bertarung sudah kelelahan .

 _"hmmmmm hanya segitu kemampuan kalian menyedihkan sekali"_ ujar seorang lelaki dengan rambut perak sembari membenarkan masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya _"baiklah sekarang giliranku bersiaplah kalian untuk pergi ke neraka"_ lanjutnya sinin sembari mengayunkan katana yang ada di tangannya .

 _"arggghhhhhhh"_ suara jeritan terdengar disertai robohnya semblan tubuh manusia ke lantai lorong yang sudah di genangi air bercampur darah.

 _" mmmm menyedihkan dan sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini "_ pria berambut perak bergumam dan langsung pergi dari lorong itu.

Tanpa lelaki tadi sadari terdapat 2 pasang mata yang memperhatikan aksinya.

 _" Dia hebat juga ya...sebaiknya kita juga pergi dari sini "_ lalu keduanya pun menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

 **DI SEBUAH GUDANG**

Nampak seorang pemuda berusia 16an berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang baru saja selesai menyusun karung berisi gandum _"uhhh akhirnya selesai sebaiknya aku segera memberitahu paman"_ ujarnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan gudang itu dan masuk ke dalam bangunan sebuah toko roti. Tok..tok..tok nampak pemuda tadi mengetuk pintu yang di sampingnya tertulis ' **HANYA YANG BERKEPENTINGAN ! HEADSHOP '** _"paman ini naruto aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas"_ ujarnya.

 _" oooo baiklah tunggu sebentar "_ suara lelaki berusia sekitar 50an menjawab . krieekkkk suara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada pemuda beambut pirang _" ini naruto terima kasih karena sudah membantu hari ini "_

 _" terima kasih paman aku pulang dulu ya "_ pemuda bernama naruto itu mengambi uang dan langsung keluar pintu tak lupa dia mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya _"sampai jumpa paman"_ dia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan toko itu untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Nampak langkahnya terhenti udara yang dingin di malam ini membuatnya semakinn mengeratkan jaketnya _" sekolah ya kaa-san tou-san semoga kalian bahagia di sana besok aku mul;ai bersekolah semoga aku tidak mengecewakan kalian "_ batinnya lirih sembari menatap langit . Lalu segera melanjutkan perjalanannya .

 **DI SEBUAH BAR**

Nampak seorang perempuan berambut indigo tengah duduk sembari meneggak minumannya _" mmm dasar sialan "_ dia berkata sembari membanting gelas itu . prannggg suara gelas pecah pun sontak membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya terkejut dan langsung memandang gadis tersebut _" apa lihat-lihat atau kalian mau kuhajar "_ perempuan itu membentak orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapam sinis . Orang-orang yang tau siapa dirinya pun memilih untuk memalingkan muka sembari meminta maaf . Perempuan tadi pun bangkit lalu melangkahkan kakinya utuk keluar dari tempat itu . langkah kakinya yang terhuyung-huyung dan dalam keadaan mabuk tak sengaja menabrak seseoran yang ada di depannya .

 _"ittai"_ perempuan tadi jatuh sembari meringis kesakitan _"oy kalau jalan pakai mata atau kau mau kuhajar"_ ujarnya sembari mencoba bangkit dan melihat orang yang menabraknya/ditabrakya namun dia seakan terperangah saat orang yang ada di hadapannya menoleh kearahnya.

 _" maafkan aku nona tapi nona lah yang menabrakku dari belakang "_ ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang _" apa kau tidak apa-apa nona "_ sembari memperhatikan seluruh tubuh perempuan itu dia pun mendesah lega karena tidak ada luka di tubuh perempuan itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri .

 _" kau berani sekali menyalahkanku "_ sang gadis berambut indigo membentak naruto _"nii-san"_ dia memanggil seseorang dan Nampak seorang pria dengan rambut coklat menndekat disertai 4 orang yang mengenakan jas hitam .

 _" ada apa hinata-sama "_ dia bertanya sembari memperhatikan perempuan itu lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tadi .

 _"Seperti biasa ada orang yang mencari masalah denganku"_ sembari menunjuk kearah pemuda tadi _" lakukan "_ lanjutnya sembari pergi meninngalkan pemuda bermata biru itu yg nampak sudah pasrah dan tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya apalagi dengan dirinya yang sudah dikelilingi oleh 4 orang berjas tadi _" hAaa "_ menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

 _" lakukan beri pelajaran tapi jangan sampai membunuhnya, sepertinya bukan masalah yang besar "_ ujar pria yang di panggil Nii-san itu lalu pergi menyusul permpuan tadi .

 _"kenapa,kenapa dunia ini kejam"_ ujar pemuda berambut pirang aka Naruto. Nampak mukanya yang terdapat beberapa luka bekas pukulan _" gadis tadi knapa dia seperti itu sangat kejam"_ dia melanjutkan sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya . Akhirnya dia pun tiba di apartemennya , apartemen sederhana yang terlihat rapi Nampak sebuah kasur berukuran kecil dan beberapa perabotan di dalamnya dia pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam lalu segera mencari kotak p3k dan mengobati lukanya _" semoga besok keberuntunganku lebih baik "_ ujarnya setelah selesai mengobati luka dan membersihkan tubuhnya , lalu kemudian segera pergi ke ranjang dan tidur _" hari yang melelahkan "._

 **AKHIRNYA KEMBALI LAGI MAAF YA POST ULANG AKUN LAMA LUPA PASSWORDNYA DAN JUGA MAAF KALAU ADA KESALAHAN DALAM PENGETIKAN MAKLUM NEWBIE DIHARPKAN REVIEW YANG MEMBANGUN DARI SEMUANYA.**


End file.
